1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mateable electrical connector bodies interlockable for transfer of all connector and power cord separation forces to the structure of the connector bodies, and unlockable for electrical connection and disconnection with minimium insertion and withdrawal forces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In joining a pair of connector bodies to inter-engage the internal electrical connector blades and contacts of the bodies it is important to insure that the blades and contacts are tightly engaged and are constrained from inadvertent separation, and that strains on the power cord are not transmitted to the electrical connections. This is accomplished by many connectors of the prior art by providing various forms of strain relief fittings and by providing a close tolerance fit between the blades and contacts and also between the connector bodies. However, an undesirably high insertion and withdrawal forces are required, in addition to the manufacturing problems associated with producing and assembling close tolerance parts. Further, such high forces often result in unseating of the strain relief fitting.
One form of prior art connector reduces the necessary insertion and withdrawal forces by providing ramps on one of the connector bodies engageable by locking members on the other connector body. This arrangement works reasonably well, but there is no corresponding reduction in the insertion forces required to fit the usual power cord strain relief fitting into its connector body.
In some prior art designs the strain relief fitting is made of resilient material which is pressed through an undersized opening in the connector body to seat it in position and, consequently, an equal withdrawal force will undesirably unseat the strain fitting from its connector body and damage the internal wiring connections.
In other arrangements of the prior art the strain relief fitting is specially configured to fit through a complementally configured opening in the connector body, following which the strain relief fitting is turned or indexed to maintain it in position. What is needed, however, is an overall connector in which the various parts can be joined together or assembled with minimum forces, but which can be quickly and easily locked together to maintain the integrity of the connection or assembly.